


Unkind

by estherrrmarieee (esstiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, End!verse, F/M, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esstiel/pseuds/estherrrmarieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unkind

Lucifer is many things.

Sam shifts in bed, slowly, carefully, making sure not to wake Jess. She tightens her arms around him in her sleep and he huffs a tiny laugh. She's always been all arms and legs in bed, like an octopus, even though he's the one with considerably more arm and leg. She nuzzles her head against his bare chest before settling again and he kisses the top of her head.

The cool metal of her engagement ring presses into his back and he smiles.

Somewhere downstairs he can hear muffled explosions and gun shots, from whatever movie Dean put in after Sam and Jess went upstairs. There's a low rumble—Cas's voice—followed by Dean's laughter and Sam lets the noise wash over him. He's missed them. It's nice that they're visiting for the weekend though, driving all the way out to California to congratuate him on finally popping the question, bringing Mom and Dad's presents with them since they couldn't afford to take work off for the whole weekend to visit themselves. They still called though, and Dean put it on speaker phone so they could all hear them poke fun at Sam and congratuate Jess for finally 'taming the moose'.

Sam realizes he can't hear Dean and Cas downstairs anymore and he idly wonders if he's gonna have to wash the couch off, or just buy a new one. But he's not upset at the idea, not really, because Dean's happy, he's happy, and everything's just…

Perfect.

Phantom lips ghost across his ear, press against his jawline. A hand slides down his arm to rest on his hip.

"Is this what you want, Sam?"

Sam doesn't have to think, not really. He has his parents, has Jess, has Dean and Cas and Ellen and Bobby and Jo and Pamela and Missouri. He graduated from college, has a job as a lawyer, has a chance to have children, to start a family.

Yeah. This is what he wants. He says so. The voice asks, "How long?"

Forever, he replies.

The hand on his hip tightens, and the lips press to his cheek before touching his lips, a chaste kiss, like sealing a deal.

Sam closes his eyes then, curls himself tighter into his fiancee.

Lucifer is many things, but he is not unkind.

 


End file.
